Jervis Tester!
by Doubledidgetk
Summary: Mkay, I dont want any crazed Iron Man fnagirls/boys attacking me because I got an idea. Read, chill, and comment. Got it? WARNING! boy x man content. Tony fangirls may like or dislike, its up to you


Jervis tapped his fingers on the table he was currently sitting at during one of Tony Stark's many award parties. He was wearing a black sweater which had white white cuffs and a white collar, and of course a pair of gray slacks. His black hair looked as if it had a tint of navy in it with the way the light reflected off the strands of gel in his hair. Luckily the party was soon to be over, and the reporters were beginning to leave. All night he had been pestered by those bloodsucking parasites with fancy pens and cameras, but of course he only laughed and smiled without saying a word.

After long last Tony walked over to him and grabbed him not so gently by the arm , dragging him out of the area. Moments later the two of them were inside of Tony's fancy new lambo. He was obviously completely wasted, considering the fact that he was swiveling dangerously around the road at a hazardous speed. After a while Jervis finally had to take over, and eventually he managed to get the two of them home safely. But as soon as the car was parked in the garage, Tony had him pressed against the car door with his hands running up his shirt.

Jervis looked away as he began to step out of the car. Tony followed eagerly behind him without bothering to shut the car door nor the garage door behind him. With a sigh Jervis's hand flashed and the garage door began to close. By the time it had finally shut, Tony had wrapped his hands around his waist.

" Tony... " Jervis murmured with his eyes glancing away.

" Come on Jervvvyy, " He started, " Please? ". Tony sounded like a cute, drunk little puppy dog, and he just couldnt send him away. Jervis sighed as he was pushed into the house and out of the garage. After a while they were both in Tony's bedroom. Tony had his hand up Jervis's shirt once again and was kissing his neck. To Tony it really didn't matter if it was a boy or a woman he was about to bed, he was getting some, so oh well.

At last, Jervis gave in and put his arms around Tony's back as he pushed him against the bed. Since Jervis had no nipples to speak of Tony went right to his only sensitive area on his upper half, the spot between his skin and his mechanical parts. Jervis bit his lip and made a faint noise, and Tony laughed as he slid off his own shirt, then Jervis's.

Jervy's blue and silver eyes looked right at the very obvious area between Tony's legs. Oh lovely.

" You haven't changed a bit " Tony cooed happily as he brought his body in its entirety onto the bed. Jervis blushed a bit and rolled his eyes, " Its only been two weeks " He said with his arms still around Tony's neck. " Thats a very long time " Tony whispered between each nibble on the boy's ear. Jervis laughed slightly as Tony began to unzip the teen's fly. Then although his mood hadn't changed a bit, Jervis grew silent. Tony's smile grew wider as their eyes met. The two looked at each other for a moment or two, without a sound.

Tony had one hand and one knee on each side of Jervis's body. Then finally Tony began to pull down the boy's pants with ease. Jervis watched him without saying a word, he let Tony have his way as always. Other than a few sentences of Tony's drunken babbling, and a few replies from Jervis here and there, they were both silent.

Tony wrapped his arms around Jervis's legs and stuck his forehead against his pelvic area, facing the boy's crotch. Finally with his teeth, he bit at the elastic of the boy's underwear and slid down the rest of his pants, then began to tug at his underwear. Jervis moaned slightly as Tony began to stroke his revealed cock. Then finally Tony couldn't hold it back anymore. Jervis leaned up and assisted Tony in the act of removing his pants, since he was far too drunk to do it himself. Lastly came his underwear.

Jervis smiled slightly as he came eye to eye with Tony's hard dick. This was going to be rough, so he decided to do the one thing he knew, or was 'programed' to do in this situation to make it a bit smoother. He began to give Tony a handjob, then began to lick at the side of his cock. After a few moments of that, he began to deep throat Tony. This was easy for him considering that his gag reflexes were non existent. Then in mid lick, he was pushed back by the eager Mr. Stark. His shoulders were pinned to the bed by the man that towered above him. Jervis wrapped his arms back around Tony's neck and braced himself.

Finally, Tony slid his hard cock into Jervis's almost flawless ass. The submissive teen gasped as he felt himself being entered. Tony only smiled down at him and made a pleased noise. Seconds later Tony began to thrust in and out of the boy. This went on for quiet a while until Tony slid out and flipped Jervis around on his hands and knees. Then once more he entered the boy, thrusting in and out of him instantly. Jervis stifled a moan by clasping his lips together and griping the sheets. Tony leaned over the boy and began to tug at Jervis's also hard penis as he fucked him. In and out, tug and tug, they went on many times until finally they both could take no more.

Tony was beginning to breathe heavy along with Jervy. He was running out of steam. Then he stopped Jervis as he was moving up and down Tony's cock, and flipped him back over so that Jervy was face down. Jervy gripped the sheets as Tony began to move faster and faster inside of him. Jervis moaned to please the man, and fill his own needs. " J-Jervy " Tony murmured, gaining more and more speed. " Tony... " Jervis managed to say as Tony maneuvered himself inside of his body. " Inside... Inside! " He declared to him. " Sure? " Tony questioned one last time, but even if the boy had declined it was too late. "Mm-Coming! " Tony moaned. Jervy didnt even manage to hold in his pleasured scream. He just let it out. " Jervy! " Tony called out as he pulled himself into Jervis's strangely built body one last time. Then at long last, he came into the boy's insides.

Exhausted

The next morning, Jervis finally began to awaken at barely 6 o'clock in the morning. He had only gone to sleep a few hours ago, but his mental alarm was set for this time. So, when the lights in his mind finally clicked on, and his system booted up, he found himself beneath Tony's sleeping body. Then he remembered the night before, just like the many nights before that. He sighed as he shifted slightly and gently underneath the man. Then finally, Tony snored and rolled off of him and cuddled up to a body pillow.

Jervis felt the need to shower right away, even though he honestly did not want to move. But since after a good half hour he couldn't go back to sleep, he decided to roll out of bed without a sound and slip his pants on. Silently, he walked out of the bedroom and shut the door as quietly as he possibly could behind him. Walking through the hallway he ran a hand through his semi-sweaty, tangled, bed-hed hair. Finally he made it to his room and slipped into his bathroom. Removing his pants , he climbed into the shower. With a sigh, he stood himself on the middle platform of the shower and waited for the 'house' to start the process of bathing him. For you see, it took quite a long process. As his mechanical limbs were tended to piece by piece, his actual human parts were cleaned by machines as well. Yeah, it was really awkward. But hey, at least the computers had good conversation subjects.

A beep came from one of the machines, and Jervis replied with a sigh,

" Yeah....again " He said as he looked down at the bottom of the shower.

When he was finished with his shower, Jervis stepped out into his room and walked to his closet. He slipped on his average house clothing. A pair of blue jeans, a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a turtle neck collar and a flap in the back for his switches, and his only shoes, which accommodated his robotic feet perfectly. Now that he was fully clothed, he found himself in the bathroom once again. He stood in front of his mirror for a long time, looking himself in the eye.

In the mornings especially, he desperately wished that he could just remember one thing about his past. A name, a face, a voice....Something. Sure, he could sense that all those memories were there somewhere, he just couldn't reach them. No matter how hard he tried.

Eventually he came back down to earth and went back to work. He brushed his wet hair a couple of times before he finally dried it off and slicked some gel through it as always. Then he hooked his headset into the sockets surrounding his ears. Flicking the small collapsable antennae, he shivered as all the local broadcast systems flew into his mind. Getting all the starting information he needed, he lowered the antennae and meandered out of the bathroom. On the way out of his room, he grabbed his black puma zip up sweat shirt and slipped it on.

At long last he was complete with his morning routine. By now it was 8:30 AM. Time to start the day


End file.
